Vernon's Secret: F-S
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Hansol Vernon Chwe, tujuhbelas tahun. Bocah tujuhbelas tahun dengan pikiran tujuhbelas tahun. Tapi itu normal, kan? Dia sudah tujuhbelas tahun (dan sebentar lagi delapanbelas). 17's Ver/Kwan.


Vernon's Secret; F-S

Cast: SEVENTEEN Vernon & Seungkwan

Rating: semi-M, kumasukan M, aku tidak mau tahu!

Genre: Romance

* * *

Hansol Vernon Chwe. Produk 1998, tahun ini tujuhbelas (Seventeen!) tahun depan delapanbelas.

Tapi karena ini sudah akhir tahun, beri saja dia label legal.

Atau semi-legal. Setidaknya.

Anak baru legal itu punya kesamaan, sama sama suka memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan kalau sudah legal.

Seperti...

Ya, banyak, misalnya ikut pemilu dan buat SIM.

(Belum di ketahui apakah Hansol anak yang kelewat bersemangat saat membuat kartu identitas.)

Benar, ada banyak hal, seperti bisa punya rekening bank sendiri.

Hansol membayangkan dia menerbangkan jet pribadi keliling dunia, ke Valencia, ke Barcelona, ke Madrid, ke Orleans, ke New Castle, ke Manchester, ke Munchen (sepertinya Hansol kebanyakan nonton bola.)

Dan yang jelas dia akan membawa pacar manisnya kemana mana. Membawanyanya tidur di pantai berpasir emas, membawanya naik jeep di padang rumput, membawanya ke keluarganya sambil bilang 'Aku dan Seungkwan akan menikah.' lalu mereka menikah dan ya, begitulah.

Ya, begitu pokoknya.

"Hei! Melamun saja."

Seungkwan menepuk bahunya, Hansol kaget tapi tidak bilang apa apa.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Seungkwan, dia duduk di samping Hansol di kantin.

"Memikirkanmu." jawab Hansol sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan merayuku, Tuan Chwe."

Hansol tertawa, kalau Seungkwan tahu apa yang tadi dia pikirkan pasti lain hasilnya.

"Aku serius, Boo."

Hansol tersenyum lagi saat Seungkwan minum jus jeruk dengan sedotan.

Lihat itu bibirnya, coba kalau yang dia hisap itu bukan sedotan itu,

Seungkwan melirik, mungkin dia risih.

Hansol bisa gila, kontak mata saat menghisap itu bagus sekali. Thanks Seungkwan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan-"

"Siapa yang bilang kau tampan? Aku lebih tampan, Boo."

"Tatapan matamu yang bilang begitu," Seungkwan merapatkan duduknya ke arah Hansol, "Hansol Baby."

Cara bicaranya, tatapan matanya, di jarak sedekat ini.

Hansol menelan ludahnya.

Bisakah Seungkwan merapat sedikit lagi sampai bibir mereka bertemu?

Tapi Seungkwan malah mundur.

"Nah, kan. Kau begitu terkesima melihatku." Seungkwan bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau manis, Seungkwan." kata Hansol, "Kau manis, imut, lucu, boleh kugigit tidak?" dia memeluk Seungkwan dan mencoba menggigit pipinya.

"Lepaskan, Hansol! Kau pernah diguyur jus jeruk tidak!?" ancam Seungkwan. Mereka berisik tapi Hansol tidak peduli.

Yang dia pedulikan cuma Seungkwan di pelukannya.

"Kucium, ya?" goda Hansol.

Pipi Seungkwan memerah sedikit.

Tapi bukan Boo Seungkwan namanya kalau langsung terdiam. Dia menggelitiki perut Hansol.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Seungkwan, geli!"

Hansol menangis betulan. Menangis sambil tertawa.

Ya, cara cepat dan ampun membuat Hansol menangis adalah menggelitikinya, atau membuatnya tertawa.

"Lihat mukamu itu, Tuan." Seungkwan meledek Hansol. Menggusap lehernya dengan punggung tangan yang membuat Hansol geli lagi.

"Seungkwan, ampun!" kata Hansol.

Seungkwan menarik tangannya dari leher Hansol. Dia merasa lucu sekali melihat Hansol kegelian, baru tahu ada anak yang seperti ini.

(Hansol dan hal hal aneh dalam dirinya memang cuma diproduksi sekali dalam seabad. Caranya? Tanya saja pada Tuan Chwe dan istri.)

"Aku jadi ingin ke toilet, kan."

"Oh, ayo." ajak Seungkwan, dia menarik tangan Hansol.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Aih, ada yang disconnect sepertinya di kepala Hansol. Seungkwan menghela napas.

"Katanya mau ke toilet."

"Oh, iya."

* * *

Coba dipikirkan.

(Adik adik kecil juga boleh memikirkannya.)

Apa yang bisa dilakukan saat sudah di atas tujuhbelas.

Saat sudah bukan anak SMA.

Saat sudah bukan anak kecil.

Bayangkan makin banyak gadis kecil yang memanggil Oppa.

Bayangkan kebebasannya, bayangkan hal hal menarik lainnya.

Hal hal yang mau dilakukan kalau sudah dewasa.

Mau jadi CEO Hyundai, atau mau buat clothing line sendiri.

Bayangkan menikahi pacar dan menggelar pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Atau tidak, bayangkan Hansol membawa kabur Seungkwan ke negara bagian.

Kawin lari dan terus lari pakai mobil dari negara bagian satu ke negara bagian lain.

Di malam hari, Seungkwan akan sangat lelah dan tertidur, Hansol akan menyetir mobil, mereka akan tetap masih memakai setelan, dan mereka akan melewati jalan bebas hambatan yang tandus, yang panas, dimana Hansol akan membiarkan jendela mobil terbuka dan angin akan meniup rambut Seungkwan.

Hansol senyum senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

"Kau melamun lagi, Hansol." tegur Seungkwan.

"Oh, sorry."

Seungkwan mulai heran, Hansol mendadak disconnect dari dunia persilatan itu biasa, tapi Hansol yang terlalu banyak melamun (plus, senyum senyum sendiri) membuat Seungkwan bingung.

Karena mereka sedang berdua di kamar Hansol sekarang, mereka bebas melakukan apa saja.

Jadi Seungkwan menepuk pipi Hansol, "Melamunkan apa, sih?"

Hansol tersenyum, matanya yang kehijauan menatap Seungkwan dalam dalam.

"Melamunkanmu."

"Oh? Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Karena pacarku ini extra-cute hari ini." puji Hansol. Dia ingin menyetir ke sebuah motel murah terpencil di suatu negara bagian pada malam terpanas musim panas di Amerika (anggaplah Hansol membawa Seungkwan kawin lari). Dia ingin meredupkan lampu kamar, ingin membiarkan Seungkwan berbaring di bawahnya sambil menatap matanya, yang entah akan menatap menantang, atau menatap sayu padanya.

"Kau ini, apa maksudnya extra-cute?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Maksudnya kau yang manis jadi lebih manis lagi, let's elope."

"Elope?"

(Seungkwan bukan anak yang jago banyak bahasa, harusnya Hansol tidak pakai bahasa yang susah.)

Hansol tertawa, pasti Seungkwan tidak mengerti.

"Ya? Lalu kalau kau takut atau belum siap kita bisa melakukan outercourse saja, i can finger you sampai kau tidak kuat lagi."

"Hah?" Seungkwan serius tidak mengerti apa yang Hansol katakan, "Aku tidak mengerti, Hansol."

Hansol tertawa.

"Tidak apa apa, tidak apa apa." kata Hansol, kalau Seungkwan tahu entah apa yang terjadi nanti.

"Hei! Hansol Vernon Chwe! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Tidak, ini rahasia!"

* * *

Seungkwan mencegat Hansol besoknya, "Beritahu aku apa maksud perkataanmu yang kemarin."

Hansol senyum senyum saja, "Tidak mau, ah."

"Yah, kenapa?"

"Itu bahaya." kata Hansol. Semua perkataannya tentang outercourse dan fingering kemarin terlalu berbahaya.

"Bahaya apanya? Jangan ngawur."

"Aku serius." kata Hansol.

"Aku juga serius mau tahu."

Hansol tersenyum. (Senyum aneh, menyeramkan, mengkhawatirkan menurut Seungkwan.)

"Kuberitahu sesuatu." kata Hansol. Seungkwan merapat padanya yang sepertinya akan berbisik.

"I really want to f-" Hansol mundur, "tidak jadi, ah."

"Hei! Apa apaan kau, Hansol!?"

Hansol memberi Seungkwan cengirannya (yang tampan.)

"Baiklah, aku beri kau dua huruf, something that i really want to do." kata Hansol.

"Apa?"

Hansol senang melihat Seungkwan penasaran begini. Dia mendekat pada Seungkwan dan Seungkwan mengerti Hansol ingin membisikinya sesuatu.

"I want to F S really hard, i want it so bad."

F S?

"Apa itu F S?" tanya Seungkwan, "Apa itu nama?"

"Hm, iya, satu nama dan satu kata kerja.

"In English?"

"Yes, it is. But, namanya tidak."

Seungkwan memikirkan nama. B untuk Boo, S untuk Seungkwan, ah!

"Apa nama itu namaku?" tanya Seungkwan, lebih banyak yakinnya.

Soalnya, ya, cuma ada B, S, C, H, dan V dalam hubungan mereka, kalau sampai ada F, Seungkwan yang akan menghajar Hansol duluan.

"Er, yeah." jawab Hansol, seperti tidak ingin tertebak tapi sudah ketahuan.

Lalu kata kerjanya apa?

Seungkwan berpikir lagi.

Hm... Food?

"Sudah, ya, aku pergi dulu. Sana masuk kelas." kata Hansol, dia pergi ke kelasnya begitu saja.

"Hei, Hansol! Aku belum selesai!"

* * *

Seungkwan membuka kamus bahasa inggris.

"Kenapa kau buka kamus?" tanya Seon Yein, teman sebangku.

(Tadinya, Seon satu ini mengira Seungkwan akan buka buku paket.)

"Tentu saja karena aku sedang butuh."

"Tapi sekarang sejarah, bukan bahasa inggris."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Buku paketmu kemana?"

Ah, Seungkwan paham.

"Kau pasti tidak bawa." kata Seungkwan, memberikan buku paketnya pada Seon Yein yang cuma nyengir.

"Tapi kau bantu aku." kata Seungkwan.

"Bantu apa?"

"Carikan aku kata kerja dari F."

Yein berpikir, "Feed?"

"Are you hungry, Sir? Ayo, yang lain!" kata Seungkwan, mana mungkin Hansol mau memberinya makan.

"Find?"

"Apaan, dia kan sudah menemukanku."

"Fill?"

"Fill? Mengisiku dengan apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

Seon Yein malas, dia mau belajar, bukan main tebak tebakan.

"Seon Yein!"

"Shut the fuck up, Seungkwan. Kau mau dihukum?"

Atau... Atau F itu maksudnya kata itu.

Seungkwan tidak bisa tidak berpikir yang aneh aneh.

* * *

Seungkwan mencegat Hansol lagi.

"Aku menemukan sebuah kata." kata Seungkwan.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Hansol

Coba lihat Seungkwan berhasil menebak atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu..." Seungkwan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Maksudku apa, My Boo?"

"Apa kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Itu apa?"

"Itu, ya itu. Melakukan itu padaku."

Hansol tertawa, lucu sekali melihat Seungkwan malu malu begini.

"Maksudmu apa, Seungkwan?"

"Apa kau mau melakukan apa yang dilakukan pasangan yang menikah?"

"Do you want me to fuck you, Seungkwan?"

"K-kau yang mau!"

"So what, kalau aku mau?" goda Hansol.

Seungkwan memukul Hansol, keras keras, dan pergi.

"Dasar bocah cabul!" umpatnya, "Jangan lupa ke rumahku hari ini jam delapan!"

Oh, apa itu undangan?

"Padahal aku ingin melakukannya setelah kita menikah."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Hansol!" teriak Seungkwan dari jauh. "Aku panggil Chan saja, daripada aku sendirian di rumah hari ini!"

"J-jangan!"

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Note: Judul ff ini kalau disingkat jadi VSFS, ada yang tahu VSFS itu apa?

(Kalau tahu mungkin umur kita sama(sama dengan Mingyu), atau bisa lebih tua dariku. Tapi mungkin yang lebih muda juga tahu.)

Pokoknya aku suka VSFS.

(Tapi aku lebih suka Babeh Ucheol, sih. Habis dia ucul.)

Note(2): Aku bersyukur Vernon bernama Vernon (jadi aku bisa buat fanfic ini) dan bukannya Kevin, atau Mark, atau Alexander yang sering dipakai (menurutku.)

Note(3): Elope: Melarikan diri, Kawin lari

Outercourse: Non-penetratif seks

Finger(~ing): Bisa dikategorikan sebagai outercourse, 'pemanasan' dengan jari.

(Entah kenapa aku malu.)


End file.
